


BTS - V watches another guy fuck you

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [81]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kink, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Oral sex. Vaginal sex. Slight angst.Although this can be enjoyed on its own as ‘reader’, we imagine the girl here to be our OC girlfriend for him, Cassandra. This is a major part of their ongoing storyline and is set a month before the disastrous events of ‘V and Cassandra try roleplay / use their safeword’Read all of V's headcanon fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247588746/bts-vs-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 17





	BTS - V watches another guy fuck you

If there was one thing you had learned in over two years of dating your boyfriend, it was that he could be incredibly stubborn and once he got an idea in his head, it was often much easier to play along than to argue. ‘A Streetcar Named Desire’ had been a massive success and the international cast had brought in a large audience from all over Seoul. Your co-star, Taylor, was half American and a recent graduate from a drama school in New York. His typical good looks and muscular body paired with a youthful innocence made him the perfect choice for Marlon Brando’s character. You yourself, in an attempt to avoid being typecast, had auditioned for the mature role of Blanche and, in the month of practise before the debut, you had perfected the dainty, southern belle accent; even taking to use it while at home. Taehyung had found this adorable and kissed you softly on the mouth every time you entered the room. Your affection for him which, you had to admit, was sometimes tested, came flooding back in an instant the first time he mimicked your accent and, in broken English, teased that you were the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He had been acting strange ever since he received the service letter and these moments of sweetness meant a lot to you.

The afterparty of the closing night had been bustling and you rushed to meet Taehyung by the bar; forgetting to remove the pale powder from your face and the rosy, petal-coloured blush on your cheeks. He had smiled at you, his eyes full of admiration as he pecked you softly on the lips. It hadn’t taken long, however, for his demeanor to change once he was introduced to Taylor. While he was polite to the younger man, his stance immediately shifted and you found yourself thinking of exotic birds, displaying their flamboyant tail feathers. You were more than surprised when he finished his glass of red wine, his third of the night, and invited Taylor back to your shared apartment for a couple of celebratory drinks. 

The shipment of wine had arrived directly from France, courtesy of a vineyard you had visited together the year before, and Taehyung wasted no time in cracking open a bottle in the loft of your studio. Despite your protests, your boyfriend had sold his Gangnam apartment six months before to move in with you; an arrangement which had caused some tension when you realised how quickly the cost of housing in the district was going up and what an investment he had lost out on.

You eyed the actor opposite as he helped himself to a second glass, and couldn’t help but wonder what your boyfriend was playing at. When the younger man excused himself to use the restroom, you turned towards Taehyung. 

“Do you want another?” He asked.

You shook your head and lowered your voice. “Why did you invite him back?”

“What do you mean?” You couldn’t read any clues in his voice which frustrated you further. 

“Taylor.” You whispered, indicating in the direction of the bathroom. “Why did you invite him back?”

He shrugged casually. “Why shouldn’t I? He’s your colleague.”

You felt yourself deflate, wondering whether you were being unreasonable. “We haven’t spoken much outside of work.” You explained. “Our relationship on stage is pretty intense…”

“I could tell.” He said somberly, looking up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Taylor had a huge grin on his face as he sat back down on the sofa opposite.

“Who’s is the false teeth?” He asked.

“Mine.” Taehyung said. “They’re antique.”

The straight delivery of this made you smirk, remembering how he had brought home them home in an old jar following a visit with Namjoon to an antique warehouse in Prague. He had immediately put them by the sink in the bathroom, finding them hilarious. Taylor clearly didn’t get the joke and a slightly awkward silence ensued. 

“Do you want me to top you up?” Taehyung asked after a moment, picking up a half-empty bottle of Syrah. 

Taylor eyed the puddle of liquid inside his glass. “I should probably head off soon…”

“Stay for another.” Your boyfriend insisted, topping up his own glass. “It seems like we should enjoy ourselves a little longer. The show was packed tonight…” You felt his hand caress your uncovered knee. “And besides, it’s the final one - you deserve to relax a little. You both did a great job.”

A sense of unease fell over you as you anticipated the younger man’s answer, hoping he would say no so you could just go to bed and forget about whatever weird motive Taehyung had for inviting him here.

“Well, maybe just one more…” Your heart sank as your boyfriend leaned over the coffee table and poured the remainder of the bottle into the man’s glass. “The wine’s really good.” Taylor’s smile made him appear younger and the image flashed through your head of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, or, perhaps more fittingly, a young fawn who is blissfully unaware he is being watched by a wolf. 

Taehyung smirked. “Do you prefer French or European wine?”

“French definitely…” Taylor said confidently, the deliberate shift in his position breaking his youthful facade. “European’s too bitter.” He settled back against the sofa casually and slowly sipped from the glass, trying to appreciate the notes and flavours in a manner that would satisfy the host.

“Tae…” You warned quietly, suddenly realising your boyfriend was, for some reason, trying to make the man opposite look stupid. 

He turned to you, raising an eyebrow. “More?” He offered. You knew he had at least a dozen more bottles in the wine rack under the kitchen sink.

“Can I have a word?” You asked.

Taehyung smiled softly. “You can have several.” You were already halfway across the room when he rose, and he turned to Taylor apologetically. “Sorry, excuse us.”

You looked around for a quiet place to talk and realised that, other than the bathroom, there were no viable options. Taking a quick glance at the younger man to make sure he didn’t look suspicious, you unlatched your front door and stood on the landing. “What are you doing?” You questioned sternly, pulling the door closed.

The way that Taehyung shrugged made you want to hit something. “Entertaining our guest.” He replied simply, moving his hand to your shoulder to push up the thin strap of your short dress which had slipped down your arm. 

“Stop it.” You snapped, making him pull away. “You know French is European.” 

There was a pause and you realised that his sweet, creamy vetiver aftershave you usually loved suddenly seemed cloying; the space at the top of the stairs was narrow and you had no choice but to stand close together.

“Do you not want him here?” He asked in a low voice. 

“It was you who invited him…” You argued.

“I thought you two had great chemistry.” 

You paused, eyebrows furrowing. “On stage?”

“You looked good together…”

You slowly exhaled, sensing you had finally gotten to the route of the situation. “What are you trying to get at?” You asked, trying your best to remain calm. This entire thing was ridiculous and you wondered how your boyfriend couldn’t see this.

“Do you find him attractive?” Taehyung asked, his voice equally calm, as though asking you how your day had been rather than whether you wanted to fuck your co-star. You had been through this before, countless times with different actors, and didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of a proper answer.

“Are you jealous?” You enquired, keeping your tone steady so as not to betray your annoyance. 

“Should I be?” He asked seriously. 

“No…” You answered honestly. “But it seems you want to be...” You sighed, knowing that while he was undoubtedly being a stubborn asshole, there may be an underlying motive as to why he had asked. You continued gently. “I know you’re worried about going away...but I wouldn’t cheat.”

“Have you ever thought about it?” His reply took you by surprise and you met his gaze across the dark landing.

“Have you?” You challenged. 

He hesitated, refusing to break his gaze as a bout of silence stretched for what felt like minutes.“Eighteen months is a long time…” He eventually said, his voice soft.

You thought for a moment. “Do they have escorts in the military?” The idea should have been painful to think about, but you realised he was right...eighteen months was a long time, and if he needed some relief while inside, you wouldn’t object. 

“I wasn’t thinking about me.” He said, voice barely a whisper. 

Your jaw clenched at the implication. “I wouldn’t…” You said, echoing his soft tone. 

He seemed to ignore you. “You seem a good match.” He nodded towards the closed door, where Taylor sat on the other side.

You placed your hand on your hip in an argumentative stance. “We have nothing in common.” 

“You both speak English.” Taehyung contended. 

“So do a lot of people.” You said with a sigh. 

“I’d understand if you did.”

You found yourself growing angry once more as you realised he wasn’t paying any attention to what you were saying, his own ideas fixed and, as usual, taking priority. “So why don’t you fuck him?” You raised your voice, regretting it at the last second when you remembered there was only one wall separating you from the living room.

He was silent for a moment and, for a second, you suddenly became fearful that he would turn on his heels and march down the stairs in a rage. “I’d rather watch you do it.” He eventually said. 

You took a step back in disbelief, your back connecting with the door. “What?” You tried to wrap your head around what he had said and were disappointed to find that it sort of made sense. The events of the evening suddenly clicked into place and you internally rolled your eyes, realising your initial suspicions about Taehyung’s motives had been wrong.

“You heard...” He said in a deep voice, before nodding towards the apartment door. “We’ve kept him too long.”

You turned to head reluctantly back into the studio, quietly wondering whether Taylor might have changed his mind and wanted to leave early after all. “You talk about him as if you’re planning on murdering him.” You commented, twisting the handle.

“I won’t touch him.” His promise was not entirely reassuring.

Taylor was as you had left him but the glass in his hand was now empty. “Is everything okay?” He asked tentatively as you slipped down onto the sofa by Taehyung’s side.

“Peachy.” Your boyfriend smirked, speaking in English. 

Taylor smiled at the attempt. “Cassandra says you make music.” He said, clearly trying to make small talk. 

“I do.”

“How did you two meet?” The younger man asked with curiosity and you realised it wasn’t something you spoke about often. 

“He saw me playing Titania.” You explained. The blank look on Taylor’s face, however, showed you he didn’t get the reference. Some theatre student, you thought. “In A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” You clarified. 

“Oh…” He smiled, finally understanding. “I dig Shakespeare.”

Taehyung interrupted, once more stroking your thigh beneath the short hem of your black and gold dress. It was a 20s style, flapper number you had picked up in America during your brief stint on Broadway. “I saw the poster. Queen of the fairies…” You felt his hand move, slipping affectionately around your shoulder to caress the ends of your ponytail delicately. His voice was nostalgic and a little dreamy. 

“He sent flowers to my dressing room after the show.” You explained, remembering how shocked and flattered you had been to see them on the table. The role was only your second in a major theatre and, so far, you had received little attention as an actress.

“Red carnations…” Taehyung remembered. 

Taylor smiled. “Because of her red hair?”

Your boyfriend met his gaze directly. “Because I wanted her.”

You rolled your eyes, noticing a nervous smile touch Taylor’s lips at your boyfriend’s blunt explanation. It didn’t surprise you; Taehyung seemed to get a kick out of making people uncomfortable. 

“How did you meet your girlfriend?” The older man pressed on. 

Taylor shifted. “Oh, actually I’m single right now.”

“Isn’t there anyone you’re interested in?” 

You noticed Taehyung’s deliberately casual tone and suddenly wondered why he had never gone for more acting roles; he clearly had the talent. 

Taylor sighed a little. “It’s hard to date when you’re on the road.”

His answer made you scoff quietly. The only road he had seen in the last three months was the one from Incheon International to the 5 star hotel he was staying at in Gangnam. 

“I manage.” Taehyung shrugged.

You sighed, getting to your feet. You had grown tired of this little game and wanted the hot-shot actor out of your apartment before things had the chance to escalate. “It’s getting late…”

“Sit down.” Taehyung commanded, placing his hand gently on your bottom without taking his eyes from the man opposite. You sat back down quietly, realising that Taehyung was serious about what he wanted to happen and that he was already putting the ground-work in place. “Do you have a type?” He pressed on. If the other man had noticed that something was wrong, he didn’t let on. Instead, he sat back on the sofa, relaxing into the cushions. 

“Confidence is sexy…” He shrugged. “And with a good style.”

Taehyung smiled. “Like her?” He asked, nodding towards you. You shifted uncomfortably. 

Taylor faltered, a little timid smile playing on his lips. “I guess so…”

“You seemed to like kissing her on stage.” Taehyung said nonchalantly, making you cringe internally. And there it was, the penny finally dropped. You saw Taylor’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion and almost felt sorry for him. 

“I think you’ve got the wrong end of the stick.” His eyes briefly fluttered to yours, as though waiting for you to step in, before moving back to your boyfriend’s. “It’s not like that…”

You sighed loudly. “He knows it’s not…”

Taehyung ignored you, his gaze fixed lazily on the man opposite. “If you had the chance to fuck her, would you?” He asked. You sensed the curiosity behind his question, despite him trying to mask it beneath a casual air. 

Tipping your head to the side in a dismissive gesture, you rolled your eyes once more. “You don’t have to answer that…”

Taylor seemed to ignore you, his focus instead fixed on Taehyung. “What are you suggesting?” 

You felt your already bubbling frustration begin to rise as the two men bargained over you like you weren’t in the room. 

“That you fuck her.” 

“What?” Taylor raised his voice in disbelief. 

“I want you to make her cum.” Taehyung said casually. The other man finally locked eyes with you. 

“Is he serious?”

“Unfortunately yes.” You admitted, knowing at this point Taehyung was not going to let up on the idea.

The younger man hesitated. “And you’re okay with that?”

You hesitated, realising that if you wanted to back out, now was the time to do it. While Taehyung was clearly fixed on wanting this to happen, you knew he would not object if you did not want to. Nethertheless, the whole idea was ridiculous, and a part of you hoped that allowing this to happen would make your boyfriend see just how stupid and petty he was being. You sighed, giving in. “You don’t have to make me cum.”

“Yes he does.” Taehyung said coldly. 

Taylor looked at you both, his eyes flicking from right to left, before finally fixing, unsurprisingly, on your boyfriend. “You want me to do it here?” He asked, looking at the pair of sofas; the delicate, autumnal tapestry pattern a near-perfect match to the busy wallpaper. You regarded him blankly, disappointed that he had not put up more of a fight. Then again, you weren’t surprised. Men could be so predictable. 

“The sofa was expensive.” Taehyung said in a manner that suggested he was disappointed the younger man couldn’t tell. “On the bed.” He requested. 

There was a moment of hesitation were you were sure the actor would come to his senses and ask to leave, but eventually, he raised from his seat and walked across the living space and towards the double bed. The open-plan layout of the studio meant that Taehyung didn’t have to move to get a good view and, when you followed the younger man and sat on the edge of the duvet, you noticed you would be in your boyfriend’s eye line. 

“Suck his cock.” Taehyung’s voice was low, but you heard him clearly. Taylor, whose back was to the sofas, turned around. 

“Are you just gonna watch?” He asked. 

“Yes.”

The actor shrugged. “That’s okay man, if that’s what you’re into.” 

You suspected, not for the first time, that while Taylor was undoubtedly straight, he had paid his way through acting school by taking on a number of elicit modeling jobs and that his clientele, with his handsome looks and muscular form, composed of more males than females. You looked up at him from your position on the bed. “Don’t worry...it’s not about you. He’s just got this idea in his head.” You said dryly, nodding towards your boyfriend who met your gaze. 

“Do it Cass.” Taehyung said gently. 

You paused for a moment, before nodding, looking away to slide your hands across the younger man’s leather belt and unbuckle the clasp. He gasped as you pulled apart the material to stroke him through his white underpants, finding him already hard. This didn’t surprise you; guys like Taylor, in your experience, did not take a lot to get worked up. You wasted no time in slipping your left hand beneath the elasticated waistband, grasping his cock in yours and pulling it from the confines of his shorts. He was, annoyingly, well-endowed; a few drops of pre-cum glistened from the tip and you brushed your thumb over it, spreading it over the flushed head. At least, you thought as you stroked him, he had an attractive cock which might make this whole experience that bit more pleasurable. His taste was different, unfamiliar, as you closed your lips around him and sank your mouth down his length. You clutched him in one hand, holding him steady as you looked past his hip to your boyfriend who watched intently. He sipped his wine slowly, clearly enjoying the sight of you as you sucked Taylor’s cock. It didn’t take the younger man long to get into it and he started to moan loudly as you quickly worked him; his eyes scrunching in pleasure. You wondered as you pulled away to lick along his length, whether he had half-forgotten your boyfriend’s presence in the room. You took him back in, moving your hand in time with your lips to avoid the need of taking him in too deep; you couldn’t deny that a part of you had started to enjoy the feel of Taehyung’s intense gaze on your face...of having him watch you do this to someone else. You moaned loudly, adjusting your position slightly to get more comfortable and, in turn, blocking the view as you continued to lick and suck his erection.

“That’s enough…” You weren’t surprised to hear Taehyung asking you to stop and you complied easily, unwrapping your hand from around the other man’s thickness and allowing his wet cock to drop from your lips as you slowly backed up. Taylor stepped aside, taking his erection in his hand and pumping it a few times as his eyes moved down your chest. Glancing over at your boyfriend to make sure he was looking, you took both of his hands in yours and brought them to your breasts, running them along the outside of the silky fabric. You had foregone a bra and your nipples poked at the material as the actor palmed them, pushing them together a little roughly before squeezing them one at a time. 

“It’s okay to enjoy it…” Taehyung commented, making you realise that you hadn’t yet broken eye contact with your boyfriend. You let out a groan you really didn’t feel as Taylor moved forward, pushing you gently onto the duvet as his lips met your collarbone, kissing along the visible skin with his warm mouth. This felt better, and you sighed softly at the sensation. 

“Her nipples…” Taehyung suggested. “They’re really sensitive.”

The younger man took the hint and you allowed him to slip the straps of your dress over your shoulders, pulling the material down over your bare breasts and running his thumbs slowly along the hardened buds. You gasped and your eyes momentarily connected with Taylor’s for the first time since you had started this; he could see that your boyfriend had been right and, dropping lower, he closed his mouth over your right breast, cupping the soft swell of flesh in his palm as he sucked your nipple sensually, pulling away to circle his tongue around the areola before capturing the other one. You moaned, feeling thankful as you realised the space between your thighs had started to tingle in pleasure; that when he finally undressed you, you would be soaking. As if on cue, Taylor released your nipple and moved down, sliding the dress the rest of the way from your body and discarding it easily on the floor. You could just about make eye contact with your boyfriend from your position on the bed; he looked at you hungrily as your body was revealed to him.

“She tastes exquisite...” He piped up, taking another sip of Syrah. You suspected, from his longing tone of voice, that the wine was not his first choice of beverage in that moment. “Like almonds and silk.” He finished.

“Enough of the running commentary Tae!” You complained, to no avail. 

“Why don’t you try it?” Taehyung smirked. 

Taylor looked at you, waiting to see if you would protest. You slowly nodded, giving him permission and he slid his fingers beneath the elastic sides of your nude-coloured underwear, pulling the string panties down your legs to join your dress on the floor. His tongue was flicky on your clitoris; the contact brief in a way you had seen tens of dozens of times in porn. You wondered how often he did this, and whether he seemed this squeamish with all of his girlfriends. Taehyung’s sly smile grew as he observed the man’s pathetic attempt at oral. It was worlds away from how your boyfriend ate you out.

“Is that good babe?” He asked loudly from his space on the sofa. You sensed his mocking tone and moaned loudly, spurring the younger man on. 

“Quicker…” You instructed. “Use your fingers...”

Taylor complied, increasing the speed of his tongue against your sensitive nub and hooking his fore and middle finger inside you. The change was welcome and, while the feeble pressure of his clit work was not doing much for you, the feel of his digits stretching you was incredibly pleasurable. 

“Careful…” Taehyung piped up, his voice laced with sarcasm you suspected only you could detect. “You don’t want her to cum too soon.”

“Fuck off.” You groaned, directed at your boyfriend, before brushing your hands through Taylor’s dark hair to get his attention. He pulled away, looking up at you from between your parted thighs. “Put it in me.” You requested. 

He looked a little relieved at the prospect of getting his release and shifted position, hovering over you. “Should I use a condom?” He asked. 

“Do you have Chlamydia?” 

“Fuck no.” He seemed offended and you couldn’t help but smirk sourly. He was happy to be fucking someone else’s girlfriend, but the suggestion that he could have caught something unsavoury while ‘on the road’, as he put it, was too much for him to comprehend. 

You sighed beneath him. “Then he’ll want to see you do it inside me.” You nodded towards the living room. “He’ll enjoy it more.” You admitted. 

Taylor paused, trying to wrap his mind around this. “If you’re sure…” He said.

Taehyung was silent as the other man undressed and entered you deeply, the sounds of your thighs coming together echoing loudly around the wooden beams of the loft. You focussed on the sensation rather than the man delivering it, and found yourself moaning loudly as you clenched your muscles around him; his cock hitting your inner walls deliciously. As you shifted position, turning Taylor around to ride him, you were able to tune out the fact your boyfriend was watching from behind; his gaze undoubtedly fixed on your naked back and bare arse as you bounced up and down on the young man’s cock, pursuing your orgasm. 

Reaching up, you unfastened the bobby pins which held your hair from your face and let the red curls cascade against your chest, brushing your nipples which Taylor eventually reached for; playing with them between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and tweaking lightly as you felt the first wave of your climax rock through you. Keeping up the fast pace, almost unaware of how loud you had become, you rode through it, encouraging it to peak as your thighs began to tremble around the man’s hips. You laid your palm flat against his chest as you grinded your clitoris against him; his neat tangle of pubic hair tickling the smooth skin of your labia as you came roughly. Your orgasm was surprisingly intense; you couldn’t remember the last time it had stretched on for so long, and you tried to savour it, rocking forwards and backward in time with the pulsations which grew and eventually ebbed away; waxing and waning like the tide. You were too exhausted to move when you finally came down from your high and was more than happy to be flipped over onto your back as Taylor tried to follow. 

The pleasure was still there but had a dull edge to it as the man finished inside you with a loud groan, half-collapsing against your chest as his breathing slowed. Like yourself, he took a while to get over the intensity and you became vaguely aware that he was still inside you, softening, as he clung to you. “That was amazing!” He sighed, pulling away to smooth a gentle curl of hair from your forehead. His own skin glistened with a sheen of perspiration which, you thought ironically, would undoubtedly have caused the mostly-female audience at the theatre tonight to lose their minds if they saw. He slowly, and reluctantly, pulled out of you as he pressed his lips to your forehead, kissing you affectionately before moving down, towards your mouth. 

“Get the fuck out.”

Your boyfriend’s voice rang through the room and Taylor snapped back, turning around to see the older man slowly standing up from his position on the sofa. Taehyung’s eyes roamed over your naked body, to the space between your legs and you closed them automatically, a little ashamed as the younger man dismounted you and scrambled anxiously off the bed. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, voice full of confusion and, if you were correct, an ounce of fear. When your boyfriend did not answer, he held his hands up in disbelief; palms outstretched in an act of surrender. “You asked me to do this!” He protested. 

“I know I did.” Taehyung agreed easily. “Now I want you to leave.”

You worried for a second that he was going to argue, but were relieved when he quickly grabbed his underwear and slipped them on. At least you wouldn’t have to see him again. He finished undressing in a hurry and backed away towards the front door, taking one final glance at you as your boyfriend joined you on the edge of the bed. The younger man hesitated, wanting to have a final say, before thinking better of it and leaving in silence.

You sat up against the headboard as Taehyung looked at you tenderly, his eyes moving over your breasts and stomach before resting on your pubis. He gently nudged your thigh, and you moved it aside to let him view your plump lips and inner folds, uncovering yourself to him.

“He’s made such a mess of you…” His voice was incredibly soft as he reached between your labia and ran his fingers down the centre until he reached your exposed cunt. He sank the very tips of his fingers in gently and you felt your body leak the remainder of the fluids Taylor had left in you. Taehyung bit his lip as the cum dripped from your opening, watching as it trickled down your perineum and anus before puddling on the bedsheets. “How does it feel, having another guy’s cum inside you?” He asked in a low voice, pulling his fingers away. 

“It was your idea…” You reminded him. 

“Tell me.” He pressed gently.

You shrugged. “Pretty gross.”

His mouth met yours passionately and your tongues merged together as he pulled you closer by the back of your head. When he finally moved away, he caressed your lips softly with the pads of his fingers. “At least he didn’t ruin your pretty mouth.” You couldn’t help but moan gently as he leaned back in and captured your lips once more in a gentle, open-mouthed kiss. 

“I’m proud of you.” He eventually said, brushing your hair away from your face and stroking your smooth cheekbone. You knew it was true and, despite how ridiculous the request had seemed at the beginning of the evening, you were likewise proud of yourself for going through with it. “Can you take more?” Taehyung asked cautiously, knowing you might be too sensitive or not want to. 

You had known he would want to fuck you afterward from the moment this whole thing started and anticipated the question wondering, not for the first time, if he had an emotionally masochistic streak. “If you’re gentle.” You nodded.

He kissed your cheek sweetly. “Of course I’ll be gentle.” 

Laying back against the covers, you watched him take off the formal shirt and tie he had put on for the show, before moving to his plain black trousers and underwear. As promised, he moved against you slowly; unbothered by the slick sensation he was met with as he pushed through your folds and held you close. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered, gazing at you with deep, expressive eyes as his hips pressed forward. “So lovely…”

You remained silent, allowing him to talk while he was in the mood to do so; sensing that whatever he needed to say was important. 

“I’m really going to miss you.” He eventually said, his mouth flush against your chest as you rocked together gently. 

You felt your chest ache, knowing this had been on his mind for weeks, ever since he got the stupid letter in the mail. “We still have a while yet... ” You reasoned, kissing his face softly.

“I don’t want you to be lonely.” He revealed sadly. “Who’s going to take care of you?”

You shook your head, knowing he meant well but unable to let it slide. “I can take care of myself…” You paused. “I’ll miss you too.” You said honestly. 

Burying his head in the concaving space between your shoulder and neck, he pressed his lips to your skin, savouring your scent and taste. “Someone needs to keep you warm at night.”

“You’re overthinking it...”

Your faces were inches from each other as he pulled away to look at you. “Are you upset with me?” He asked. You knew what he was referring to and, for the first time that evening, saw that he was feeling apprehensive about what had happened, and how far he had pushed things.

“No…” You said truthfully. 

“Can you understand why I asked?”

You thought of the conversation you had shared on the landing, about how he was worried about you being alone for so long. “You have nothing to worry about.” You reassured. 

“I’m not anymore.” He admitted and you frowned, finally realising why he had been so eager for you to do it. 

“Did it put your mind to rest?” You asked.

“I thought it would kill me…” He spoke softly, his breath gentle against your face. “Seeing you with someone else...”

“So you just had to see it?” It made sense, in a strange way, that in order for him to get over the fear of you cheating on him, he needed to see you do it with someone else. 

“I can’t explain it…” He said, a little breathlessly. “It made me appreciate you more.”

“How so?”

“That you’d be willing to do that for me.”

Your lips came together softly as his body finally shook against you.


End file.
